


Sullying the Springs

by FumiKanno



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Flannery loves to unwind in the local, legendary Lavaridge hot springs after a long day of battling and training, but when several men claiming to be a foreign organization known as "Team Rocket" break the calm and interrupt her time to unwind, she can't help but feel a little uneasy.





	Sullying the Springs

“Another day of rough battles, ughhh,” groaned a vibrant redhead as she entered the illustrious Lavaridge hot springs, nothing but a towel wrapped snugly around her curvy frame to conceal her naked figure. Being the gym leader of the small town definitely had its perks for Flannery, but there were definitely days where she wished that she could just hide away in the waters of the hot springs and kick back. There were no days off for a gym leader, and a schedule like that was taxing on someone as young and inexperienced as her. She tried to avoid letting such things get the better of her, but it was hard sometimes. This was why she needed a daily dip in the springs, to set her mind at ease and to soothe her body.

The cloth that had clung to her voluptuous physique dropped to the floor, exposing her bare skin to the tepid steam wafting upwards from the fountain. It was a good temperature today, just enough to work up a good sweat without being utterly scalding, giving her enough incentive to take the plunge and dip her big toe into the spring. “Juuust right,” she crooned to herself, gaining enough confidence to slide herself into the water until she was submerged to the waist. There was a brief pause before she maneuvered herself into a sitting position, her flesh becoming nothing more than a vague, dark silhouette beneath the surface of the water. Not that there was much reason to worry about being peeped on anyways, she was all alone! Such a treat was rare during the day, but at night there were seldom any people around - exactly the reason that Flannery took all of her dips by night. That, and to avoid the elderly crowd. That was a bunch that one didn’t want to get mixed up with.

The door slid open behind her, Flannery quickly twisting around and craning her neck to see who it could possibly be at this hour. Tourists, maybe? Trainers from out-of-town always visited the springs at peculiar times. Being a small town to begin with, locals typically came through in the mornings and afternoons. It was rare for them to be out and about like this at this hour. There were several voices from behind, all of them male and quickly growing closer. Flannery’s face lit up nearly as red as her silken locks, deliberately sinking further into the water until she was submerged to her collarbone. She had to remind herself sometimes that these springs were co-ed, far too small to be comfortably split into two private sections.

“Hey, isn’t that Flannery?” One of the men called out from much closer than she had expected, causing her to jump and twist her neck to face the young trainers. There were three of them, each of which with nothing but a towel wrapped around their waists. It wasn’t necessarily customary to bathe naked, but Flannery always enjoyed the thrill of doing so out in the open like this. Even now part of her was admittedly aroused by the presence of others, especially virile young men such as themselves. Of course, she’d never do anything with them, but a girl was allowed her fantasies at least.

“H... Hi there!” She stammered uncomfortably, sifting around in the waters a little. “I’m guessing you boys are from out of town?” She flashed a toothy smile, her pearly whites displaying the confidence that she herself momentarily lacked. There was no harm in making small talk while naked with strangers, was there?

“You guessed it,” one of the men chuckled in response. They began to drop their towels, one by one, deliberately giving Flannery quite an eyeful to take in. Her eyes couldn’t help but wander south, browsing over each of their packages with curt and embarrassingly blatant glances. They were all impressively hung and rightfully surefooted in exposing themselves so boldly, leaving her unable to avert her gaze for good until each of them came to sink themselves into the hot springs with her.

“We’re from out of the region, actually,” another piped up. “We’re from Kanto. You could sort of call this a business trip.” Such a vague answer left Flannery with even more questions, but she figured it would be polite to not dig too deep into their personal affairs too much.

“That’s pretty far from here! Are you taking on Hoenn’s gyms?” She couldn’t help but at least ask. If they were going to challenge her to a battle in the near future, it was best that she be able to prepare herself at the very least. This would be a good time to size up her opponents in more ways than just what they’re packing down below, should they be future challengers.

“Something like that,” one of them stifled a laugh as he spoke. Flannery couldn’t help but quirk a brow at the strange response, especially as one of the man’s buddies reprimanded him with a smack on the arm. What exactly were they hiding? She couldn’t help but wonder, but she repressed her wandering thoughts and simply smiled politely at the trio instead. She really shouldn’t be prying anyways.

“What do you mean?” There went her mouth again, but damn it all if she wasn’t more curious than ever. “C’mon, you guys can tell me!” She leaned forward and inadvertently rose enough out of the water to give her audience a nice view of her deep cleavage, her arms pressing her large mounds together to further accentuate the display of supple flesh. It was alluring enough to draw the leers of all three men, who had all begun to inch closer to Flannery bit by bit.

“Well...” There was a pause, the silence filled with anticipation. The speaker stood up out of the water and strode right over to the redhead, his crotch just barely masked by the spring water. He took the position just before her, before tilting forward just enough that he could look down upon the lone girl. “...We’re Team Rocket.”

“...Eh?” Flannery blinked, her confusion sprawled clearly across her face. “Team who? Rocket? Like Team Magma or Team Aqua?” She was sure that she’d heard the name before, but she couldn’t quite place what exactly this “Team Rocket” was for the life of her. Was she supposed to be impressed? Terrified? Some mix of the two? Based on the man’s cocky tone of voice and daunting posture, it was a little hard to tell what was expected of her.

“Team Rocket!” Another echoed, leaping out of the water and striking an equally baffling pose. The apparent front man for the group was soon joined side by side by his companions, the three forming a tight half circle around the gym leader. She was eye level with each of their waistlines, something even more unnerving than their alleged status as members of this strange team.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never heard of you guys,” she confessed, scratching the back of her awkwardly with a sheepish smile. “What sort of things do you guys do as this, uh, Team Rocket?” Her tone of voice could easily be construed as condescending, especially with her ill at ease manner of speaking. Each of the grins once plastered across the faces of the surrounding men drooped to a frown, perturbed by her response to their grand unveiling. It was clear that they were used to evoking emotions of some sort in the hearts of those they encountered, but from her, they were simply being shrugged off.

“For real?” The middlemost of the men began to scowl, but a thought began to form. He sneered back at Flannery’s meek expression, reaching out to cup her chin in his hand and to lightly caress her cheek with his thumb. “I guess we’ll have to show you, won’t we?” Flannery tried to shrug off his touch, but he was persistent. She tried to shrink away but his hand came to grip her face between his fingers roughly, smooshing down her cheeks and puckering her lips by force. “We usually just stick to stealing and kidnapping, by hey. There’s a first time for everything, am I right?” His words were met by the guffaws of the men at his sides, who took him up on his unspoken invitation join in. Each man grabbed one of the woman’s arms and hauled her up out of the water, putting her plump bosom dowsed in water droplets beading down the ample flesh on full display. Beads of the crystal clear spring water dripped down her curves enticingly, bidding for their gazes to scour her body’s every inch in spite of her thrashing about.

“Get the fuck off of me! W-what are you doing!?” She cried out, trying her hardest to punch, kick, and flail her way free, constantly splashing her assailants with steaming water. It was useless, she was a gym leader for her ability to strategize - not for brute strength! They had her beat tenfold in that category, and this was far from anything that resembled a trainer battle. “Help! H-” One of the men clasped his hand over her mouth, muffling her pleas. There was a chance, even if slim, that someone could overhear her shouts and come to the rescue, especially since they were still outdoors. The walls that had been constructed surrounding the hot spring were thin, and the lack of a roof made it all the easier for sound to travel to the surrounding area.

“We need something to shut this bitch up!” The man keeping her mouth shut remarked. Another chuckled and climbed out of the waters, Flannery’s gaze flitting over to him uneasily. There she saw him stroking his thickening cock, the slab of man-meat swelling to full mast at an impressive rate. His intentions were clear as he approached, his crotch now just inches from her face. The hand that sealed her trap let go but her lips remained sealed, prompting that same hand to pinch her nostrils shut using his forefinger and thumb. She succumbed without much of a fight, opening her maw wide to gasp for air within the minute and immediately receiving the stiff prick before her down her gullet. The force behind the man’s thrust had it hitting the back of her throat right off the bat, the face-fucker running his fingers through her soaked hair and finding purchase there. Her head was held firmly in place as he began to work his length back and forth, stretching her jaw to its limit with its sizeable girth as he progressed towards forcing the redhead to deepthroat his massive fuck-meat.

“Glk! Gmmf! Glllg...” She tried to speak words of resistance, but it all came out as gargled gagging and sloppy choking, saliva bubbling at her plush lips and smearing the shaft with her saliva. Her tongue writhed and mashed against the underbelly of the beast, but it only served to aid in stimulating the veiny behemoth. She was helpless in watching the man’s pelvis near her face each time it came forward, inching closer with his every thrust.

The other men were not idle during this either, the Rocket grunt at her other side running his hands all over her lithe frame and tracing the outlines of her buxom figure. His palms finally rested on her chest, greedily clutching her full tits and harshly kneading the pillowy flesh, tweaking her light pink nipples between his fingers as he massaged the ample breast-meat. Flannery’s face was a vivid red as a result, coaxed into occasionally moaning around the dense meat-rod plunging into her gullet. The man pawing at her chest removed one hand to deliver a solid slap to her pert ass, a stinging red welt left being in the shape of his fingers. She yelped in response to the spank, her body quivering for a brief moment in response to the sharp pain inflicted onto her rump.

This was all happening too fast! Flannery’s mind had been overloaded and her thoughts were sent racing, trying to think of anything that could get her out of this predicament. Was there anything? The sensation of the swollen crown of the dick of the man in the center pressed against the lips of her tight twat suggested otherwise, breaking her train of thought with just the mere threat of penetration. “Mmn? Mmf! Sclrp!” She tried to call out in opposition to the very idea, but she had no way to communicate with her airway plugged. Not that any of these men would listen anyway. In a single, decisive thrust, the sanctity of her womanhood was soiled, her inner walls reamed out around the pulsating fuck-stick of the criminal at her front. Her eyes went wide and she groaned noisily around the cock repeatedly sinking itself down her esophagus, the hands in her hair now taking two full tufts of her silken red locks and using them like reins to pull her face down each time his hips bucked forward. His hefty sack nestled against her chin every time she was made to take his joystick to the hilt, held in place for several long, unending seconds each time her soft lips kissed the very base.

She could feel a third phallus grinding against her outer thigh, but she hardly had time to concern herself with something so trivial. It was already hard enough to focus on her ongoing struggle for air, especially now that her insides were being stretched out by the repeated ramming of the second pillar of dick-meat. It deeply impaled her cunt each time, ruthless in its campaign to drive itself as deep as it could possibly go into the viselike grip of Flannery’s folds. When one began to pull out, the other slammed itself forward, the back and forth cycle quickly interrupting any competent thought she may begin to form. She felt the last of the men grab her wrist and guide her hand to his pulsating erection, her nimble fingers wrapped around the imposing dick-flesh and slowly guided along the distance. There was no resistance on her part, this being barely of any consequence to her at the moment, for now, she was much too busy attempting to yank her head away from the hold on her hair that the man shoving himself between her cock-suckers. Her wet eyes began to roll back into her head, face gradually tinting blue as a result of the air deprivation.

Pity was taken on her at last when the man yanked himself free, slapping his rigid meat-spear across her tired face and smearing her spit on her rosy cheeks. Flannery was too busy heaving and coughing violently, attempting to regain even a fraction of her composure as she was used as a perch for the lubricated bitch-breaker that had nearly dislocated her jaw with its frightening size. Taking the base of his equipment in hand, the Team Rocket member batted it off of her slack-jawed visage and rubbed it around tauntingly, each gentle ‘thwap’ it made upon being swung downwards causing the exhaust gym leader to wince and moan.

“N... N-!” She attempted to beg for them to stop, but opening her mouth to speak had been a grave mistake. Once more was the lining of her throat distended by the mind-breaking size of the man’s slut-masher, her neck bulged out by the encumbrance of her windpipe. “Gulk! Mmmf!” Her hand choked up her grip on the cock in her hand, while her other came to push at the thighs of the grunt bouncing his pelvis off of her face once more. Yet, despite her struggling, Flannery began to groan and whimper, her curvaceous form shivering with pleasure that she was reluctant to allow herself to enjoy. She could feel the engorged head of the jizz-cannon battering against her cervix with its every piston-like push forward into her fuck-hole, rocked forward by the might behind every thrust. It made her flesh jiggle, ripples sent down through her juicy thighs and her tits bouncing upwards, the lewd, alluring display further spurring on her attackers to use and abuse her body as they saw fit.

The man immersed in Flannery’s oral cavity was the first to reach his climax, his swelling colossus twitching wildly in her throat. He pulled out and began to swiftly jerk his shaft off in her face, spunk starting to spray from the tip and splashing across her face in warm, sticky streaks. The off-white fluid was carelessly aimed as it spurted onto her nubile visage, strung across her thick eyelashes and gaping, breathlessly panting maw. Some of the seed landed on her tongue, forcing her to taste its salty flavor. She swallowed it, fearing for the consequences of doing otherwise, and helplessly watched as the man’s junk in her face was wrung for its every last drop, all of which being squeezed out onto her crude expression. She was made to lick the remainder of the cream from the cusp of his cum-hose as the swollen crown was dipped once more between her lips, Flannery submissively rolling her tongue around the flared ridge of the bulbous head and lapping up every last drop.

There was an unceremonial grunt from the goon that had been hammering away at her lower mouth, he too reaching his climax and starting to blow his load haphazardly inside. Flannery’s womb was flooded with the contents of the stranger’s balls, rapidly overflowing with the sheer quantity that was being dumped into her nether region. It flowed out around his girth, dripping down his massive cum-factories as the redhead was given a stomach distending creampie that she wouldn’t soon forget. She nearly went cross-eyed, vision blurring and her mind blanking. It was all too much for someone who only put up a tough facade, she was weak-willed deep down.

“My turn,” the unfulfilled man grinding her thigh spoke up, calling it out like he was taking turns with his friends at a game at the arcade. The cock that had stuffed her slit receded from her insides, the length glistening with the fluids that coated the shaft. The two men traded places, the fresh rocket grunt devouring Flannery’s figure with his beady gaze. She was eased onto her back, unresistant to the guiding hands on her sides, and her thighs were spread wide open. He assumed the position, but the head of his prick pushed against her asshole instead of her pussy.

“Hey! Not there!” She was revitalized by just the suggestion of being butt-fucked, twisting her body and trying her hardest to push herself away. It was ineffectual, the grasp on her thin waist too firm for her to wriggle out of. The man guffawed at her efforts and slammed himself forward, sinking himself several inches deep into the tight rosebud in one go, made easier by the pre-cum that lubricated the upper portion of his fuck-rod. “Ahh! Fuck! Pull it out, you bastard!” She whined her loudest, but the familiar taste of an unwanted manhood met her tongue when the man that had flooded her snatch just moments prior plunged his dick between her parted lips. Her cheek was bulged outwards, convex as the mushroom-shaped peak of the lofty meat-column pressed forcefully against the inside of her mouth from a sideways angle. Flannery had been shut up using the tried and true method, and the assailant seemed altogether pleased with his deed as he began to lightly hump into her face.

The third man swung one leg over her stomach and slapped his cock down between her breasts, mashing the padded fun-bags against his towering dick-meat with a fierce hold on both of the milky mounds. With her ass being splayed out and her bosom being brutally assaulted by such ironclad grips, it was hard to continue in her opposition. Her volition to fight back had been drained from her body.

“Hey. Use your hand too, slut,” the punk rocking back and forth into her maw groaned quietly, grabbing her by the wrist and guiding her fingers to graze his rod. Flannery submitted instantly, wrapping her digits around the girth and starting to slowly stroke as it thrust through her halfhearted grip to get to the wet and warm embrace of her loosely sealed lips.

The main event, however, was the barbaric ass-railing that she was receiving. The Team Rocket grunt held nothing back in plowing the impossibly tight backdoor, consumed by the pleasure he indulged in with every buck of his hips, grunting through gritted teeth and trying to pace himself to draw out this session for as long as he possibly could. He’d already worked himself balls deep into the hole with his brisk rhythm, the quick tempo causing Flannery to moan out without restraint each and every time. The man fucking her rack further piled on to her loathsome pleasure by pinching down on her stiffened nipples, tugging on the erect nubs between his fingertips with little regard for the effects it would have on Flannery.

Of course, the endurance of the manhandling her rear entrance couldn’t last forever. Already having been wound up, there wasn’t much room to build on before he felt the bliss of orgasm welling in his groin. His thrusting remained uninhibited, savagely cramming himself into the dilated rim until a torrent of his ball-snot was injected directly into the deep, clenched walls of her asshole, remaining sheathed inside until the very last moment of his finale. He pulled out at last and discharged a few aimless ropes across Flannery’s stomach and crotch, the off-white gunk threaded along her velvety skin in several blotches.

That was the cue for the others to finish up as well, beginning with the cock jammed into her mouth. Its spastic motions against her inner cheek alerted her to the opening of the floodgates, her mouth rapidly filled to its brim with the pungent flavor of the man’s salty seed. She had to choke it down as fast as it filled her cheeks, some spilling out over her glossy dick-pillows and dribbling down her chin - not that it would be noticed amongst the dried spunk already plastered across her punch-drunk expression. The post-coitus prick disengaged from their union, leaving Flannery with her tongue hanging from her agape maw and her eyes all but rolled back into her head. She hardly noticed when the finale of the bukkake came to be, the dick buried between her tits spraying its thick goo across her collarbone, his jabbing slowing as the deluge died down.

Just as suddenly as they had come, they adjourned from their pleasant little get together, chitchatting on their way back up the stairs and into the connected Pokémon center that played host to the legendary hot springs. Flannery was left in a haze, utterly overwhelmed by the events that had taken place. She didn’t reawakening until hours later, at which point in time she realized that the sun had begun to rise over the mountains that surrounded their small village, and quickly washed off in the conveniently close by waters before scurrying off homeward.

The Team Rocket grunts, on the other hand, had long since ditched Lavaridge town, having made off with all of Flannery’s clothes, her bag, and other belongings. They’d taken everything, down to the very last towel that the changing area itself provided for any visitors. It didn’t matter that they wouldn’t be around to see it. To them, knowing that she’d have to run home naked brought them joy almost equally as great as the bliss that had been brought to them in their sexual gratification. As much as they had wanted to linger, they had much bigger fish to fry. It was Hoenn, after all. Undiscovered territory for Team Rocket, a land of possibilities!


End file.
